


Mighty Man Noodle

by 2bethz2



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bethz2/pseuds/2bethz2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At the sound of his phone buzzing Gerard turned his gaze from the TV and glanced down at the lit up screen.</p><p>I’m bored G, Entertain me</p><p>It was from Frank , someone that Gerard was never slow in replying too, they had sort of started going out a week ago and Gerard was crazy about him, had been for a long time, but had never been able to get up enough courage when around him to do more than hold his hand.</p><p>What do you want me to do?</p><p>A reply came in just moments.</p><p>I want you to tell me all the things you would like to do to me."</p><p>I was given the challenge to use as some creative words for Penis in a Smut fic using this website as a resource http://wtffanfiction.com/post/21958712617/genitals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mighty Man Noodle

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the challenge to use as some creative words for Penis in a Smut fic using this website as a resource http://wtffanfiction.com/post/21958712617/genitals
> 
> This is in to way serious, entirely a joke.
> 
> Gerard's texts are in italics, Frank's are in bold.
> 
> I don't own the people, nor do I represent them.

At the sound of his phone buzzing Gerard turned his gaze from the TV and glanced down at the lit up screen.

**I’m bored G, Entertain me**

It was from Frank , someone that Gerard was never slow in replying too, they had sort of started going out a week ago and Gerard was crazy about him, had been for a long time, but had never been able to get up enough courage when around him to do more than hold his hand.

_What do you want me to do?_

A reply came in just moments.

**I want you to tell me all the things you would like to do to me.**

A lump rose in Gerard’s throat, he wanted to do a fuck load of things to Frank, but could he really say? He didn’t want to mess things up, but Frank had asked for it.... He decided to start mild and paused for a moment after typing it before sending it.

_I want to kiss you down your neck and nuzzle my nose into your collarbone as I slip my hands down the back of your jeans and caress your cute lil butt_

**Ohh tell me more**

Gerard decided to turn the TV down so that he could concentrate more on not embarrassing himself and screwing things up

_I want to move one of my hands in your jeans to the front and lightly stroke your thing while fucking your mouth with my tongue_

**Mmm, come on gorgeous you can use some more inventive language than that...**

_Uh, I don’t know if I can_

**Fine, then I will lead by example. I am going to take your tree log of a cock in my hand and move my hand over it in a smooth and gentle way until you are hard in my hand and whimpering into my mouth.**

Oh my god, this was more than Gerard had expected and he could already feel himself hardening slightly at the thought of Frank touching his intimate regions.

_I think I can get you whimpering first. Your love wand was mine first and my other hand will have already unzipped your jeans and be fondling your balls_

**Better G, better. But now my tongue is going to leave your mouth and travel down your chest, your nubbins will have already hardened and I won’t hesitate to take them in my mouth and bite and tongue them until you are trembling. But I won’t stop there, my tongue will travel further still down to your stomach and then to your jeans where I will use my teeth to unzip them and pull them down to your knees.**

_Oh god Frankie, my hands will move to your hair, ruffling it and then to your cheeks where I will stroke them gently and try to fight the shaking in my legs._

**To save you the trouble of standing I will push you onto the bed behind us and there will be no fighting my smile when the first small moan escapes your lips when I nuzzle at the end of your restless man meat through your boxers.**

_As you move away to pull off my underwear, I will feel a small sense of loss, but then when you return I won’t be able to resist the feelings of blissful happiness making their way up my spine, I will then begin to trace the outline of your tattoos._

**I am going to take your mythical mast in my mouth and suck and such until you have a leaking crown, but then I am going to stop and leave you so close to the edge for a moment that you are going to beg me for more. I will kiss you along the line of your hips and then move back towards your vengeance cannon, taking extra time on the skin between it and your balls. And then I will let you fuck my mouth again.**

_My hands will be tightly gripping your hair by this point, pulling you in and enjoying the sensation of your tongue on the underside of my bat mobile, slick and wet. I will be getting closer and closer to the edge at this point._

**I will keep going, taking your spunk trumpet deeper until I am almost gagging on your fullness. You will eject your salty liquid love down my throat and I will swallow it all.**

_I will roll my head back in shear bliss and take pleasure in how your throat muscles feel against the tip of my horn of Gondor,_ _and then I will fall back onto the bed trying to control my breathing._

**I won’t leave you very long to catch your breath back before I crawl up next to you and place my lips lightly onto yours.**

_As you kiss me I will sneak a hand toward the zip of your jeans and pull it down. I notice the slight hitch in your breathing as I do this but don’t allow you to stop the kiss, using my other hand to hold your head in place while I work to free Thor’s hammer from its denim prison._

**Oh Gerard I can’t do this anymore, I have to have you now, this isn’t enough.**

_Um, is this for real or still in the context of sexting?_

**I am on my way over now, expect me in 10 mins.**

_Okay_

Gerard couldn’t help the feelings of panic and worry rising inside him as well as anticipation and lust. It was a confusing mix, on one hand he wanted this more than anything but, on the other hand, what if he turned out to be a disappointment to Frank? Did Frank have really high expectations of what may happen? Gerard wasn’t sure he would be able to perform to the level that Frank may be hoping for.

He didn’t move from his space on the sofa, these thoughts reeling over and over again in his mind. The only thing he did do was turn off the TV.

When the doorbell rang Gerard took a few deep breaths before opening the door and he didn’t even have a chance to speak before he was shoved hard up against the wall, lips on his, sucking his bottom lip and then nibbling on it. He didn’t hesitate to return the favour, feeling quite proud of himself when a small moan escaped Frank’s now slightly swollen lips, and then the kiss broke off and Frank’s forehead was resting against his.

“I have wanted to do that for far too fucking long.” Frank breathed onto Gerard’s face and it was all Gerard could do to not collapse from shaking knees.

“How long?” He muttered back.

“Too long.” Frank repeated stealing his lips again. “And now, you, are going to fuck me.” He kissed the corner of Gerard’s mouth. “And I am going to fuck you.” He kissed Gerard again, this time on the nose. “And we are going to experience so much fucking bliss that we will forget our own names, you understand me?”

Gerard nodded but couldn’t hold back his expression of concern. “What if I don’t meet your expectations?”

“I am just as nervous as you I can assure you. If I had no fear you would have been fucked into oblivion weeks ago. Okay?” Frank brushed a lock of Gerard’s black hair away from his eyes.

“Okay.” Gerard muttered and took Frank’s hand, the bedroom is this way.

“Clothes off.” Frank commanded already working to pull off Gerard’s t-shirt. His lips then made contact with Gerard’s collar bone and he began to suck, only momentarily breaking the contact when he removed his own t-shirt. Gerard moaned then, unable to hold back the sound. This felt just as good as he had expected it too, running his hands up and down Frank’s chest, squeezing his butt cheeks from the outside of his jeans and breathing in the smell of Frank’s hair.

“So, you took the leading role in our role-play,” Gerard began as he led Frank to the bed, “So I think it is my responsibility to give you the first hit right now.”

“Are you going to grasp my masculine popsicle and rub it until I weep?” Frank muttered with a wide grin.

“So we are keeping the imaginative nicknames?” Gerard said as he yanked down Frank’s skinny black jeans and, upon realising that Frank had been going commando, took him gently in his hands and rolled is thumb over the nib, smiling as Frank’s hips bucked up.

“I think it takes away some of the tension.” Frank replied thrusting his hips up again and rolling his head back.

Gerard pushed him down onto the bed. “Then prepare your yogurt cannon to fire.” He began to move his hand slowly up and down Frank’s shaft while stroking Frank’s lips with his other hand and tonguing in and out of Frank’s belly button. He shouldn’t really have been surprised when Frank caught Gerard’s thumb in his mouth and began to suck hard.

As Gerard quickened the pace of his cock pumping Frank bit down onto his thumb which had begun to throb from all the sucking. Frank let out a scream which may have been Gerard’s name, or a shout of profanity. Gerard didn’t care this just meant he was doing this right.

“Are you going to cum for me?” Gerard asked, abandoning Frank’s abdomen and taking the end of Frank’s throbbing mass in his mouth and licking away the dribble of pre-cum.

“I’m gonna.....” Frank breathed, “I’m, gonna.... Jesus Gee are you a wizard?”

Gerard tried to say something but the words were muffled because he had started to deep throat Frank, using his hand to rub the bits his mouth couldn’t reach. Frank’s hips had began to really shake as he thrusted up into Gerard’s mouth and dived over the edge into full on orgasm.

“Holy shit Gee, you have turned my mighty man noodle into a limp noodle. I am exhausted as I have barely done anything.” He said as Gerard collapsed on the bed next to him.

“Don’t get too comfortable because I want to fuck your punk ass into the next world.”

“WHAT THE FLYING FUCKITY SHIT IS GOING ON OHMYGOD MY EYES!” They were so absorbed in each other they didn’t notice that Mikey had walked into the room and ruined his life.


End file.
